


Служебный романс

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Ньют уверен, что Персиваль не считает его шпионом.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 10





	Служебный романс

\- Мистер Скамандер, если не ошибаюсь?

Ньют не подпрыгнул, хотя повод был самый весомый. Вместо этого он чинно обернулся и столкнулся с недовольством господина начальника отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА.

\- Мистер Грейвз, если не ошибаюсь? - раздосадованный вмешательством, Ньют сначала съязвил и только потом подумал, что безобидная для любого другого шуточка в данном случае была верхом бестактности и вполне могла кончиться дуэлью.

К счастью, в отличие от Гриндевальда, Персиваль Грейвз не страдал припадками ярости. Если острота ему и не понравилась, он ничем не дал этого понять, даже поддержал:

\- Когда речь заходит о моей персоне, вы, похоже, единственный в мире специалист. Нет, вы не ошибаетесь и в этот раз.

Досада никуда не делась, но Ньют все равно почувствовал, что улыбается.

\- Приятно это знать. Что привело вас в этот коридор?

\- Полагаю, этот вопрос уместнее задать вам. Что вы делаете в коридоре, ведущем к закрытым помещениям дворца?

Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший вопрос. Персиваль Грейвз имел право на доступ в некоторые "закрытые помещения", как он выразился, потому что Америка с Канадой поддерживали тесные союзнические отношения. А вот англичанин без должности, которого и на прием-то позвали только из-за родства с главным аврором Британии, сначала окажется в камере, а уж потом ответит на все вопросы под Веритасерумом.

\- Шпионю, - признался Ньют, пряча взгляд. Он надеялся, что шутку не оценят в полной мере. Потому что не поймут всей глубины.

\- Не смешно, - полностью оправдывая ожидания, холодно отчеканил Грейвз и подозрительно прищурился. - Если вы опять потеряли своего ниффлера, лучше признайтесь сразу.

Строго говоря, ниффлера Ньют ни разу не терял. Да, мелкий негодник имел привычку сбегать, чтобы порезвиться, но только не когда речь шла о настоящем деле. Однако предлог был ничем не хуже других, и Ньют виновато ссутулился.

\- Ничего страшного не произойдет, я уже посмотрел, здесь такая защита, что ни один ниффлер не проберется, значит, он скорее всего в зале, я как раз собирался вернуться, чтобы его найти, пока не случилось скандала, - зачастил он.

Про защиту была, увы, чистейшая правда, и Ньют только примеривался, как бы немного ее ослабить - не под себя, под ниффлера, - когда на горизонте возник Грейвз.

\- В таком случае поспешим, пока не случилось международного скандала, мистер Скамандер. О вашем ниффлере поговорим отдельно, - Грейвз недвусмысленно наклонил голову, приглашая Ньюта идти первым, и тот подчинился. Не вышло сейчас - выйдет завтрашней ночью. Приема уже не будет, но обойти заклинания на главном входе в Дворец Конгресса Канады не так уж сложно. Просто немного больше мороки.

К счастью, ниффлер все понял правильно и исчез из кармана по дороге. В главный зал Грейвз с Ньютом прибыли как раз к развязке драмы с похищенной диадемой какой-то важной дамы. Ньют бросился закрывать собой ниффлера и заодно вытряхивать из него гору мелочей, при виде которой мужчины поголовно стали хвататься за часы и запонки, а женщины - за все места, где раньше были украшения. Грейвз тем временем убеждал распаленную охрану, что зверь совершенно не опасен, хоть и шкодлив, а Ньют - тем более. Кавардак получился знатный, но именно благодаря всеобщему негодованию Ньют заметил в возбужденной толпе несколько бесстрастных лиц, и двое из них наблюдали лично за ним. Похоже, Грейвз, сам того не зная, только что вывел Ньюта из-под больших неприятностей.

Надо будет поблагодарить, - решил Ньют. И в десять раз тщательнее продумать план взлома канадских государственных хранилищ.

***

\- И снова вы не в том месте не в то время, - приветствовал Ньюта Грейвз.

С этим утверждением сложно было спорить, учитывая, что Ньюта только что извлекли из собственного чемодана, где он коротал уже третью ночь.

\- Скажите спасибо, что я узнал ваш чемодан в куче такого же хлама, - усмехнулся Грейвз. После тяжелого боя он выглядел с иголочки среди дымящихся руин порта и перемазанных грязью и кровью авроров, и Ньют невольно позавидовал. Ему о таком только мечтать, хоть полдня перед зеркалом проведи. Что уж говорить о его состоянии после проигранного боя и трехдневного голодного плена.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Ньют и принял предложенную руку. Его пошатывало, но еды в чемодане было ограниченное количество, и Ньют посчитал, что лучше самому побыть голодным, чем не докормить того же нунду. Теперь Ньюта ощутимо пошатывало от голода, но даже голод не мог заглушить радости освобождения.

\- Не за что. Вы сделали для меня больше.

На самом деле Ньют сделал примерно то же самое - в ходе собственного задания случайно спас из плена Грейвза, как сейчас, когда работорговческую картель накрыли авроры МАКУСА, а Ньют лишь счастливо попался под раздачу добрых дел. И за прошлое спасение, тоже невольное, Ньют неплохо отблагодарил Грейвза одной анонимной наводкой. Так что по-хорошему - они были квиты, но углубляться в философские аспекты моральных долгов на голодный желудок могли лишь древнегреческие отшельники.

\- Вам необходим госпиталь, - почувствовав, как тяжело опирается на его руку Ньют, безошибочно определил Грейвз. Слабых возражений он не слушал, просто аппарировал Ньюта вместе с его чемоданом в приемное отделение.

Ньют был впечатлен. Он не зря предпочитал путешествовать на большие расстояния магловскими средствами - не всякий волшебник мог создать портал, способный переместить его вместе с чемоданом. А здесь - аппарация, и вряд ли на короткую дистанцию.

Пока Ньют восхищался - и содрогался от осознания силы Гриндевальда, сумевшего победить, - Грейвз быстро отдал инструкции колдомедикам, и Ньюта повлекли на осмотр. Чемодан отбирать не пытались, а одна старательная медиведьма тщательно записала, какую еду и сколько нужно купить для животных, и немедленно исчезла.

\- Постарайтесь больше не влипать в неприятности, мистер Скамандер, - напутствовал Грейвз и аппарировал прежде, чем Ньют подобрал достойный ответ.

Иногда Ньюту казалось, что Гриндевальд был приятнее.

***

\- Почему я не удивлен?

\- Это должен был сказать я, - взъерошился Ньют. У него почти получилось. Он почти ушел домой с известным подонком. Подонка ждал бы большой сюрприз, Ньюта - приятная сумма на личном счету и сытые в перспективе зверушки, а мир стал бы чуточку лучше. Но тут Персиваль Грейвз решил сделать доброе дело.

Разумеется, завидев Грейвза, подонок испарился со скоростью дириколя, и подобраться к нему так легко в следующий раз не выйдет.

\- Вы недовольны, что я сорвал ваше свидание? - иронично осведомился Грейвз, без приглашения присаживаясь на освободившийся барный табурет.

Странно, но в баре средней руки Грейвз не бросался в глаза - несмотря на дорогой костюм и лощеный вид. Как у него получалось? Наверное, в Академии учили, но вот Тесей, к примеру, так не умел. "Я очень большой начальник из очень древнего и богатого рода" словно светилось над его головой, где бы он ни появился.

\- Боюсь вас разочаровать, - продолжал Грейвз, пригубив виски, словно по волшебству оказавшийся перед ним, - вряд ли вы нашли бы остаток вечера столь же приятным, как и его начало.

\- Это не вам решать, - Ньют одернул непривычную, слишком узкую рубашку и тоже взялся за стакан. Ну не объяснять же, в чем, собственно, дело. Пусть думает, что Ньют надулся из-за сорванного свидания, так лучше для всех.

\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Грейвз. - Хм. Что ж, раз я так некстати разрушил ваши планы, возможно, вы позволите это исправить?

Ньют чуть не подавился своим ромом. Его что, звали на свидание?

\- Вы приглашаете меня на свидание? - уточнил он, на всякий случай оглядев себя. Он оделся лучше, чем обычно, и даже волосы уложил, так что неудивительно, в общем. Но, учитывая совместную историю, Ньют предполагал, что Грейвз решит держаться как можно дальше, а не... наоборот.

\- Приглашаю, - насмешливо улыбнулся Грейвз, и Ньют всерьез задумался.

Грейвз делает это с дальним прицелом? Или хочет развлечься без обязательств?

И чем, собственно, это ему грозит?

Пока Ньют размышлял, к ним подошел неприметный человек в модной шляпе и вытянулся в струнку.

\- Объект доставлен в следственный изолятор, сэр!

\- Отлично. Я займусь им утром, - ответил Грейвз и кивком отпустил аврора.

\- Я еще не согласился, - неловко напомнил Ньют, теребя манжет. Профессиональная гордость - объект увели у него из-под носа! - боролась с острым желанием.

Персиваль улыбнулся.

Они оба знали, что согласие - вопрос времени.

***

\- Вы, должно быть, издеваетесь.

\- По-моему, как раз наоборот. Вы все еще зовете меня на "вы".

\- Одно свидание - не повод переходить к фамильярности. Зато данная ситуация - повод назвать вас идиотом, - отрезал Персиваль. За его спиной неловко переминался с ноги на ногу отряд авроров. Тина осторожно помахала Ньюту кончиками пальцев, он улыбнулся ей открыто и широко.

Со стороны, должно быть, все выглядело очень неприглядно. Ньют, один, в логове отпетых контрабандистов, потрошащий сокровенные сундуки. Если не знать, что контрабандисты не в рейд отправились и в любую минуту вернутся, а сидели дрожащей кучкой в загоне нунду, Ньюта и вправду сложно было назвать умным.

\- Вы - гражданский без спецподготовки, и тем не менее я почему-то с завидной регулярностью обнаруживаю вас в местах, совершенно для вас не подходящих! - отчеканил Грейвз. - К тому же, - ледяным тоном продолжал он, - вы позволяете себе портить ценные улики.

\- Улики? - изумился Ньют, между делом распихивая по карманам мешочки и шкатулочки. - Это пока не место преступления.

\- Пока, - многозначительно согласился Грейвз, явно намекая, что еще чуть-чуть, и здесь случится убийство. На нем, кажется, даже пальто встопорщилось, как перья на рассерженном гиппогрифе. - Положите немедленно то, что держите!

Ньют положил. В свой карман.

\- Сейчас, - Грейвз перешел на вкрадчивый тон, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, - я просто вас арестую за пособничество контрабандистам.

\- Не думаю, что Тесей простит вам второй раз, - уже серьезнее ответил Ньют, начиная беспокоиться. Он и сам не любил, когда у него отнимали добычу, все-таки не стоило злить Грейвза уж слишком сильно. Зато напомнить кое о какой поправке в магическом законодательстве будет нелишним. - Тем более, вы подписали соглашение об экстрадиции и теперь не имеете права задерживать меня без железных доказательств.

\- Сейчас я вас обыщу, и доказательства будут, - зловеще пообещал Грейвз, шагая ближе.

Ньют вскинул голову и отвел глаза, сам не сразу сообразив, что не только не избегает контакта, а, наоборот, жаждет его. И по въевшейся в подкорку привычке подставляет разозленному хищнику беззащитную шею.

Жаркий румянец залил щеки. На свидании Ньют так не смущался. Хотя там все было более чем пристойно, и даже до поцелуя не дошло. А здесь - здесь Ньют чувствовал, что, если бы не присутствие подчиненных, его уже прижимали бы к ближайшей стене. И не только прижимали.

К разочарованию Ньюта, Грейвз быстро и исключительно профессионально охлопал его карманы и, нахмурившись, достал палочку. Сканирующие и призывающие чары тоже не дали результата.

\- Вам повезло, мистер Скамандер, - процедил Грейвз. - Мне некогда терять с вами время, когда преступники могут вернуться в любую минуту. Но сегодня в десять вечера я жду вас в моем офисе для объяснений. И только попробуйте не явиться.

Разумеется, Ньют явился.

И битых два часа объяснял, что не забрал ничего из нужного для того, чтобы заочно осудить так и не явившихся подонков, а заодно рассказывал, как нашел их укрытие.

Выйдя из здания после полуночи, Ньют не знал, злиться ему или смеяться.

***

\- Вы в кои-то веки кстати, мистер Скамандер.

\- Лекции не будет? - огрызнулся Ньют. Он вымотался с больной сносорожихой и капризным выводком маленьких келпи, а только собрался спать, как из МАКУСА пришел срочный запрос - из подземелий Гринготтса вырвался молодой дракон. На окраине Нью-Йорка. Пришлось мчаться из Аргентины.

Грейвз окинул его внимательным взглядом и инстинктивно подобрался, когда дракон дохнул огнем в их сторону. Магловский памятник оплавился и потек, но постамент, за которым Ньют прятался с Грейвзом, выстоял.

Забыв про разговор, Ньют решительно вынырнул из укрытия и направился к дракону. Была задача, остальное - потом.

Два часа спустя, заманив дракона в чемодан (надо ли говорить, что контрабандисты, которых Ньют еще не успел сдать заказчику и как раз завтра собирался, были в восторге), Ньют просто сел прямо посреди дороги. Авроры по кивку начальства принялись шерстить окрестные кварталы, восстанавливая повреждения и стирая память маглам, а само начальство направилось прямиком к Ньюту.

\- Поднимайтесь, мистер Скамандер, - сухо сказал Грейвз и подал руку. - Здесь вам отдохнуть не дадут.

Ньюту, честно говоря, уже было все равно. После дракона земля под ногами была приятно теплой и так и манила прилечь.

Грейвз со вздохом присел рядом с ним на корточки и, приобняв за плечо, аппарировал.

\- У вас уютная спальня, мистер Грейвз, - Ньют почувствовал себя неловко: он бы лучше поспал у Тины и Куинни или собрался с силами и дошел до Якоба, но выбора ему не оставили. От растерянности Ньют даже ляпнул: - Про остальной дом скажу завтра, - и сам поразился своей наглости. Ну кто тянул за язык!

\- Это квартира. Снимите хотя бы пальто и ботинки прежде, чем ложиться, - усмехнулся Грейвз, но как-то совершенно не зло и даже не раздраженно.

\- А вы? - снова ляпнул Ньют и пожалел, что не может наложить на себя силенцио. Или вот заклятие ватного языка - тоже весьма достойный выход.

\- А мне, мистер Скамандер, необходимо вернуться. Там масса работы, и еще один аврор никак не будет лишним, - Грейвз сделал шаг назад, чтобы не захватить Ньюта при аппарации, и уже почти из потока попрощался: - Поговорим, действительно, завтра.

Ньют огляделся, подумал и решительно избавился не только от пальто. Двуспальная кровать выглядела так, что ложиться в нее, не раздевшись, было бы настоящим кощунством.

И спалось в ней тоже отлично.

***

\- Позвольте, угадаю. Вы здесь ради кровати.

\- Да, она у вас просто замечательная, - с серьезной миной подтвердил Ньют. - А еще моя очередь звать вас на свидание.

Грейвз, неожиданно домашний в тапочках и темно-шоколадном халате, распахнул дверь на всю ширину. У него был выходной, и он имел полное право захлопнуть дверь перед носом Ньюта, но вместо этого пригласил в квартиру.

Утром после дракона они пересеклись очень кратко. На ясную голову Ньют пришел в ужас и замешательство и, едва дождавшись возвращения усталого хозяина, позорно распрощался и сбежал. Только и хорошего, что не забыл поблагодарить.

Но адрес запомнил.

Несколько недель Ньют старательно избегал Грейвза и вообще Америки. А еще - думал.

Тесей очень смеялся, чтоб ему икалось, нет бы дать полезный совет.

\- Предположим, что я соглашусь на свидание, - Грейвз жестом предложил кофе, Ньют с благодарностью кивнул. - Куда мы отправимся?

\- Вообще-то я подумал, что вы так и не провели мне экскурсию по квартире.

Грейвз имел полное право сказать, что виноват в этом кое-кто, кто дал деру, едва оттарабанив "здравствуйте-спасибо-до-свидания". Но великодушно не стал, как и упоминать три месяца нарочитого игнорирования.

\- Это можно устроить, - помедлив, ответил Грейвз. - А потом?

\- А потом вы положите меня в вашу замечательную кровать и сделаете что хотите, - с неприлично стучащим сердцем тихо пообещал Ньют и щедро хлебнул обжигающего кофе.

Экскурсия началась с ванной, где Грейвз хранил противоожоговое. Средство оказалось действенным, и в кровати Ньюту уже ничто не мешало ни целоваться, ни стонать чужое имя, ни кричать в голос, когда сил на слова просто не осталось.

И оказалось, что спать вдвоем в кровати Грейвза было еще уютнее.

***

\- Мистер Скамандер. Я нашел ЭТО в нашей гостиной.

Ньют неохотно и все же заинтересованно приоткрыл глаз. Кто опять выбрался из чемодана?

На него уставились злые испуганные глаза.

\- Что ЭТО? - судя по голосу, Грейвз был очень, очень недоволен. Встряхнутая за шкирку жертва стойко промолчала, лишь зубами клацнула.

\- Полагаю, убийца, - проморгавшись со сна, предположил Ньют.

\- Это я понял и сам, - Грейвз почти шипел. - Что он делает в нашем доме?

\- Пришел убить меня? - Ньют поднял брови, изображая невинность, но быстро посерьезнел и осторожно добавил: - Персиваль, я еще в самом начале говорил, что иногда шпионю. И охочусь за головами. И... разное. Меня регулярно пытаются убить. Я не виноват, что до сих пор ты не принимал мои слова всерьез.

\- Не принимал? - Грейвз демонстративно закатил глаза. - Я поверил тебе еще в Канаде, если хочешь знать. Я спрашиваю, какого драккла ты притащил работу на дом?

Ньют захлопнул рот, клацнув зубами не хуже убийцы.

Все это время он считал, что Грейвз не принимал его всерьез. Дома они таких вещей обычно не обсуждали, кроме того единственного раза, когда Ньют рассказал о своих занятиях, а Грейвз скучающе отмахнулся: "Да-да, знаю, давай лучше обсудим отпуск". На людях Грейвз регулярно распекал его за раздолбайство и не подобающую гражданскому тягу к опасности, но на деле, выходит... И тогда, в Канаде... И, кто знает, с работорговцами...

\- Ньют! Просыпайся! - раздраженно гаркнул Грейвз. Видели бы своего сдержанного начальника авроры.

\- Я не сплю, - отмер Ньют и сладко потянулся под тонкой простыней. Грейвз любил тепло, почти жару, а выросший в Англии Ньют предпочитал прохладу, так что спал без одеяла даже зимой - к вящему ужасу Грейвза. Зато можно было соблазнительно потягиваться - теперь уже у Грейвза на несколько секунд остекленел взгляд. - Но что ты хочешь от меня, Персиваль? Ты сам в состоянии сделать с ним кучу противоестественных вещей, начиная с беседы в вашей жуткой допросной.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты в будущем всеми возможными методами исключил появление подобных типов в нашем доме, - категорично заявил Грейвз и для наглядности еще раз тряхнул несостоявшегося убийцу. - Иначе я откажусь даже слушать жалобы на то, что тащу в дом СВОЮ работу.

Угроза была серьезной. Ньют правдами и неправдами отучил Грейвза от задержек на работе без действительно веского повода, по крайней мере на время приезда Ньюта, зато вместо этого Грейвз повадился таскать работу на дом. В этом направлении борьба еще шла.

\- Любыми методами? - нерешительно переспросил Ньют. Он не станет сам убивать, если только речь не зайдет о его жизни, но...

\- Любыми, - подтвердил Грейвз, и глаза его в тот момент были холоднее звезд.

Вот только он - начальник отдела магического правопорядка МАКУСА - давал Ньюту карт-бланш на любые действия. И подтверждал, что прикроет в случае чего.

Клятва куда серьезнее брачной.

Ответа Грейвз дожидаться не стал, аппарировал со своей добычей на работу, а Ньют остался один в их доме и от избытка чувств стиснул его подушку, на которой еще остался слабый запах, такой родной. Сердце Ньюта билось как сумасшедшее. Впрочем, так теперь часто бывало от слов или действий Грейвза.

И, Ньют подозревал, так будет уже всегда.


End file.
